The 119th Hunger Games
by Zuri2002
Summary: This is the 119th annual Hunger Games with a strange, new arena. Only one out of twenty-four can survive... The rebellion didn't work out so the Games continued... *SYOT CLOSED*
1. Head Gamemaker

Tasmin Ellicott's POV

This is it... My first week as Head Gamemaker and I'm already worried. What if they don't like it? What if my ideas are just too plain and boring and not up to scratch? "Oh stop worrying Tasmin!" I muttered to myself. I sent the arena plans to President Regan five mnutes ago and he replied by knocking on my door congratulating me. He was so impressed that I had such great ideas on my first week in the job. He said "I have never seen an arena like this Miss Ellicott!"

"Please, call me Tasmin." I said politely, smiling at him sweetly.

"Well Tasmin. Your idea of a fully developed city as the arena with actual apartments in was genius! I mean, imagine people's reactions when tributes think they have found a safe apartment and then the owner's cute pet turns out to be a mutt! Genius my darling, genius!" He said happily, showering me with praise. "Thank you so much sir!" I gushed, "I thought people in the Capitol would love the fact that the arena looks like our amazing city."

"Well sweetheart. You were right! I can't wait for the Reapings to start! Don't forget that people need action this year, as last year... well Elias Mender had a sentimental streak. Anyway, goodbye dear. I will see you Sunday for the Reapings!"

"Goodbye President Regan. Thanks for your support!" I called. I shut the door and did a happy dance in the hallway. My boyfriend, Eros, was watching me like I was a lunatic. "Umm, Tasmin, sweetie? Are you okay?" he asked in mock concern. "He likes it! Loves it!" I told him. As I explained what the President said, he pulled me into a tight embrace. "Congratulations baby!" he said, " Come on, let's go watch the 86th Games. I know you love that year."


	2. District 1 Reaping

Aera Gloss~17

Ahhhhh. Reaping Day. I'm so going to win this. It's easy. Throw knife, kill tribute. Nothing hard about it! Those pathetic tributes from outline districts are so stupid! Well, I know the people at the training centre don't like me as they placed me 53rd in the District but I will win when I volunteer this year. I will win...

"Aera, sweetie? What time are you getting ready?" my mother, Judy, called up the stairs. "Mom! I told you! My friends are coming over in a minute! Clear up the breakfast stuff!" I yelled back. God, she really doesn't listen to me. I got some makeup and my beautiful dress and took them to the living room. The doorbell sang an upbeat chime as one of my friends waited at the front door. My mother ushered them through. It was Katherine. "Aera!" Katherine squealed, "Are you volunteering today!? You so should!" I nodded and said "The trainers just don't like me but I'll show them! Do you want to see my dress?" She nodded but just at that moment, Megan and Miranda came in. "Hey girls!" Megan said confidently. She was like the co-leader of our group. I, of course, was the leader of the popular girls. "So. I got out my best makeup guys! Gold for me, obviously, and Megan to go with our darker hair and Miranda and Katherine, you two can have silver to go with your blond hair." I said, showing them my eyeshadow box.  
"Thanks Aera! That's so generous!" Megan said.  
"Well, you know I'm generous and I want to be beautiful when I volunteer." I told them.  
"You are totally going to look gorgeous! Can we see your dress?" Katherine tittered.  
"Please?!" Miranda asked. I nodded and got my dress out of the cupboard. It was made entirely out of gold sequins with a gold base. It had a gold bow around the waist and came with lacy gold gloves. The girls gasped in delight. "Wow!" they all whispered. I grinned and went to get changed. Half an hour later, we were all ready and made up. We left my house and began walking to the main square, giggling and gossiping as we walked. We signed in and Miranda left us to go to the fifteen year old section. Then Katherine went to the sixteen year old section and Megan and I stayed in the seventeen year old group. Our escort reached the stage in a strange dress that had butterflies all over it- like, 3D ones. "Welcome, welcome, welcome." she said, in her cute Capitol accent, "Let's watch our amazing video and then we can select our lucky tributes!" I payed attention to the video as I was going to be a Victor after all. When the film finished, the escort (Elli CashCai) tottered on her high heels over to the girls bowl and pulled out a gold slip of paper. "Mimi Elision!"  
"I volunteer!" someone called. A fourteen year old casually walked out of the crowd and sauntered up to the stage. "What's your name sweetie?" Elli asked. "I'm Mimi Elision. If I volunteer, then no one else will!" she said chirpily.  
"I'm sorry Mimi, but you can't volunteer for yourself. Now, do we have any real volunteers...?" Elli called.  
"Aera Gloss! I volunteer!" I yelled. I strutted up to the stage and lightly shoved Mimi away from me. "Bye bye ugly!" I whispered to her. Mimi scowled at me as she walked back to the fourteen year olds. "And now off the boys!" Elli declared. Wow. I was so going to win this. And then I'll be famous, will have better clothes and more money. Maybe Dad might even care about mom. Nah, that won't happen.

Calix Winslow~16

"Wake up Marissa. Come on sweetie! It's okay, just a dream..." I whispered soothingly, "What was it about?"  
"You were reaped! And then you died in front of me!" my little sister sobbed. Died right in front of me...

_Flashback_  
_"Caleb and Theresa Winslow have committed crimes against Panem by being involved with the second rebellion and most importantly, Katniss Everdeen, the Victor of the 74th and 75th Hunger Games and the Mockingjay of the rebellion. Caleb and Theresa fought against the Capitol at the age of seventeen. They are guilty of six charges: conspiracy against their leaders; fighting against the Capitol in the second rebellion; being with the Mockingjay; leaving their true District; fighting against the Hunger Games and being completely involved with the second rebellion. All of these charges are punishable by death. Chain them up." the President said. Calix, the son of these criminals, held a peacekeeper's hand and another peacekeeper held the newborn baby Marissa. Then, Caleb and Theresa were chained to a post for President Regan to shoot. "As Caleb is older and was more involved in the rebellion, he shall be made to watch his wife die." he said. Both of them had a white handkerchief over their heart for the president to aim at. Boom! The bullet rocketed through the air towards Calix and Marissa's mother. She screamed as the bullet entered her body. But President Regan didn't shoot the handkerchief. He shot below it so she would die suffering and so Caleb would have to watch his wife in agony before she finally died. It took five minutes for her to leave this world. And then, President Regan shot Caleb in the right place, the handkerchief. He died instantly. Caleb and Theresa's bodies were burnt and the mayor kept the ashes for Calix to have when he turns eighteen. Calix and Marissa were taken to the community home for eight years. Then, when Calix turned sixteen and Marissa eight, they were allowed to live in a house next door to the community home as Calix had shown that he was responsible. Someone came to check on them twice a day._  
_Flashback_

"It's okay Marissa! I'm not going to be reaped, I'm going to volunteer so we can have more money and more food."  
"But you could die in front of me Calix! You can't die!" she moaned.  
"Come on, let's get dressed. Go put on that pretty red skirt and your clean white blouse." I said she nodded and ran to her wardrobe and pulled out the outfit I'd suggested. I smiled at her and went back to my own room to put on my Reaping outfit. I pulled a grey t-shirt over my curly chestnut hair and tugged on a pair of normal black pants. I picked out a red hoodie with no logos on it. I didn't want to give anything away to the opposition. "Ready Marissa?" I called into the next room.  
"Almost! Just brushing my hair... Done!" she replied and she twirled out of her room.  
"Wow! It's an angel! So beautiful!" I gushed. She giggled at me and took my hand. Marissa tugged me downstairs to eat our breakfast and to put on our shoes. I slipped my feet into a comfy pair of combat boots. When my sister wasn't looking, I pulled a picture of the wall and tucked it safely into my boot. We ate in silence, occasionally breaking the stillness with a joke. When we were done, we cleared away the bowls and I got Marissa's feet into a pair of black pumps. I locked the door behind us and we took a short walk to the Justice Building. I hated this square. The place where I watched my parents suffer and die. "Go on sweetie. Go sign in with those people from the community home okay. You'll have to stay with them for a few weeks and then I'll come back to you." I told her, but when she had gone I muttered to myself, "But alive or in a wooden box, I honestly don't know." I signed in and took my place in the sixteen year old male section. The strange escort (I think her name was Elli something) showed us the video and then selected the girl. The girl who was reaped volunteered for herself so no one else would be able to. Odd! Then a girl in a shiny gold dress strutted to the stage from the seventeen area. She announced her name as Aera Gloss. Then Elli trotted over to the boy's bowl and pulled out a piece of paper. "I volunteer!" I shouted. I casually walked up to the stage and shook Aera's hand. She batted her eyelashes at me and whispered, "Hey baby. We'll have a lot of fun together!" Then a peacekeeper escorted us off the stage and into the Justice Building.


	3. District 2 Reaping

Circe DiCaprisio~18

I gazed into the mirror and saw Calypso. Her amber eyes, raven black hair, olive toned skin... I blinked. No, it was just me. Calypso died three years ago. It was time to avenge her. I will hunt down her killer's tribute. That _ from _ will pay for my sister's death. Mum thought she brought shame to the family. Mum won the 84th Games and then mentored for fifteen years. My uncle (my dad's brother) was also a Victor and his son (Theseus) became a Victor. He will be my District partner's mentor this year but I can't say I'm happy to be spending time with him. He's confident like me (it's a family trait) but he's too obnoxious. To be honest, I don't love the Games. They're just a fact of life that should be dealt with yet I am going in to avenge Calypso and to make my mum proud.

I was rudely interrupted by Romulus, one of my twelve-year-old twin brothers. "Breakfast Circe! Come on!" He was louder and more confident than Remus. Remus was shy and nothing like the rest of the DiCaprisios. So, I went downstairs to eat. "Mmm, pancakes!" I said happily. Dad smiled at me proudly. But then he returned to his newspaper and let mum serve breakfast. "Oh Juno darling! These are delicious!" Father told mum. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Romulus silently mimicking him in an old fashioned British manner. I sighed and thanked my parents for my food. Running up the stairs, I slid my fingers over my old scar. It was something I do when I'm determined. I pulled open my wardrobe door and selected a blue silk dress that came down to my shins. It was the most expensive thing I owned, except my locket with the picture of me and Calypso in, laughing and smiling. I slipped a pair of white flats on and left the house to meet Bailey and Zoe. Bailey was my best friend and Zoe was her sister. Calypso and Zoe were best friends before she died. Now Zoe is reserved and doesn't show much emotion. Bailey is the only one who can get anything out of her; it's tragic really.

As we reached the square, Zoe went to sign in with the audience and Bailey came with me to the eligible teens zone. The Capitol guy pricked my finger to sign me in and then Bails and I went to the eighteen year old female section. "Welcome! Welcome, welcome, welcome!" The Escort said, "This is your Reaping for the 119th Hunger Game! Now let me show you this brilliant film about Panem." Then we were shown the normal video about the Dark Days, District 13, The Hunger Games, the rumours of a second rebellion and then the mayor reading the Treaty Of Treason. It was the same thing that they showed us every year. Then, "Ladies first!"  
"I volunteer!" I yelled, sprinting to the stage so no one else could. "I will be your Victor and my name is Circe Mae DiCaprisio!" I stated confidently.  
"Well! Circe is your female volunteer tribute. Now, the boys!"

Yung Chang du Chi~15

Reaping Day... I'm fifteen but I'm rich and can fight. Even though Mama and Papa paid the trainers to let me volunteer this year, I know I'm good enough. I'll beat the competition and become the richest person in Panem's Districts. No one can beat me. Nor even that Circe girl who's volunteering today. She'll die early on. So will the other careers as they are stupid and childish.

Well, I better get ready for the Reaping. I brushed my fingers messily through my pale hair and grinned at the mirror. A handsome Asian teen smiled back at me, confident and in control. I grabbed a silk turquoise tuxedo and rubbed my fingers over the diamonds and sapphires that formed the family crest on the back. Looking good! I slowly went downstairs to eat my breakfast and to see my parents before I met James and my girlfriend Monique. "Hello Mother, Father." I said poshly.  
"Good morning. Cereal?" My mother asked. I nodded but only had a few mouthfuls before I got up and said, "I'm going to meet James and Monique so I'll see you in the Justice Building later." I shut the door behind me and took the short walk to the Mayor's house. "Yung! Hi, Monique just got here. Go through into the family room." I kissed Moni on the cheek and gave her a present. It was a beautiful diamond from District 1 and she slipped it into her pocket, "Thank you sweetie! Oh, promise you'll come back to me!"  
"I promise baby. Oh, and by the way, you look beautiful." We carried on like that, just chatting, for fifteen minutes until we had to leave to go yo the Reaping. We all signed in and James and I stood with the other fifteen year old males. The escort did her usual thing of playing the video and then she picked the female tribute. Then that girl Circe volunteered and I knew it was my turn. "Now, the boys!"  
"I volunteer!" I yelled. Someone from the eighteen year olds, booed and hissed. I recognised him as Marcus Eldhurst. He was the guy who was meant to volunteer but my parents paid the academy to let me volunteer. Oh well! "I'm Yung Chang du Chi, and Circe won't be your Victor. I will." I stated confidently. Circe glared at me. "Well, District 2! These are your tributes, Circe DiCaprisio and Yung Chang du Chi! Tributes, shake hands. We shook and were escorted into the Justice Building.


	4. District 3 Reaping

Valentine Templeton~15

Yesterday was terrible. I swear dad's got worst over the last twelve years. Mum's death changed him. Now I have to provide for Bonnie and still make sure she doesn't take any tesserae when she's older. Lucy helps of course. Lucy- my only friend and the only one who doesn't mock me. She helped me yesterday as she knew how hard it was to entertain an eight year old on the day before the reaping. Man, I hate the Games! Normally, I wouldn't hurt a fly and I couldn't think of killing another human being. But even I had to dress up and act happy on reaping day. Today...

Bonnie woke me up at six o'clock to get ready. "Come on Bonnie. Go get dressed and I'll do your hair for you." I said quietly, still half asleep. I went to the bathroom and splashed water in my face to wake up. I brushed my long, curly hair and pulled it into a fishtail plait on my left shoulder. I walked sleepily into my room and got dressed into a clean white shirt and a new maroon skirt . I picked up my glasses from my desk and closed my eyes and sighed. "Umm, Valentine?" Bonnie asked, standing in the doorway holding a hairbrush. "Sorry Bonnie. Come on sweetie. Let me brush your hair. Do you want it like mine?" I asked. My eight year old sister nodded. She was worried about me. I thought about her as I brushed her dark hair. She was too young to be reaped. She had four years to go.

A lone tear rolled down my cheek but I brushed it away. "Thank you sis. You look lovely by the way." Bonnie said comfortingly. We went downstairs to eat District 3 Standard Cereal (again) and then Lucy came in. "Hey Val. Ready?" she asked. "Ready as I'll ever be. I think." I replied, "Come on Bonnie. And when we check in and they ask about dad, he's ill, okay?" She nodded and slipped on a pair of black pumps. I slipped on my own beige brogues and locked the door behind me. We took the three minute walk to the town square in silence. We checked in and Lucy and I stood in the fifteen year old girls section when the stupid escort came onto the stage and played the stupid video. "Oh, I love that!" she said stupidly (have I mentioned she's stupid). "Well, now let's select our tributes! Hmmm, ladies first." Her fingers brushed the slips of paper until she picked just one. She trotted over to the microphone and opened the slip of silver paper. "Valentine Templeton!"

My face registered a moment of shock and then became a mask of complete composure. I am scared but I must survive and if I'm going to survive, I need sponsors. And potential sponsors don't take notice of snivelling fifteen year olds. As I reached the stage, the escort said, " Congratulations Valentine!"  
"Oh, on my death? Thanks a bunch!" I replied sarcastically. I bet a few Capitol citizens sniggered at that. "Um, now for the boys!" she said, obviously thrown by my quick comment. All I could think about was Bonnie. I searched the crowd for her and saw her crying into the arms of Mrs Salvatore -Lucy's mom. She was my mom's best friend until she died. Poor Bonnie was howling. Oh Bonnie...

Jan Jansen~17

It's turnip day. Well, reaping day. But turnips are interesting like the reaping so I call it turnip day. I told this to my younger siblings. Janet sighed but Jade and Brandon smiled and laughed. I twisted my short brown hair around my finger and thought more about turnips as I ate my District Three Standard. "Come on guys. Go get dressed." Janet said. I ignored her and thought more about turnips. "Um, Jan? It's Reaping Day. Get dressed. Go!" she said.  
"Meh. Reaping." I looked up and saw her face and said "Fine." I trudged up the stairs and went into the room I shared with Brandon. "It's mine!" Jade screamed. "No! It's mine!" Brandon yelled back. They were fighting over a strange contraption that glowed but when they saw me they dropped it and ran out of the room. Ugh, kids. I put on my normal clothes and didn't bother brushing my hair. What was the point? I traipsed down the stairs to see Janet and Jade in dresses and Brandon in a clean shirt. Janet sighed at me and opened the door. We all walked to the town square in silence. "Okay sweeties. Go to that lady over there and sign in. Brandon, help Jade and stay with her, okay? We'll come find you afterwards. Bye bye!" Janet said to the kids. We then walked to the long line of teenagers and signed in. "See ya." Janet said, turning to the fifteen year old girl section. I strolled over to the seventeen year old male section calmly. The escort came onto the stage and showed us a video about the first and second rebellion and the origins of the Hunger Games. Boring!  
So she went to the girls bowl and picked a piece of paper. "Valentine Templeton!" she called. A girl about my age walked calmly up to the stage and a young girl in the audience burst into tears. "And now, the boys!" the escort called. She spun the slips of paper round in the bowl and pulled one out. "Jan Jansen! Oh you lucky boy!" My heart didn't pound. I didn't sweat. I just shrugged and walked casually to the stage. Brandon and Jade were crying into the arms of a strange lady that I'd never seen before. "District Three! These are your tributes for the 119th Annual Hunger Games! Tributes, shake hands." The escort said in her pathetic Capitol accent. We shook hands and peacekeepers took us into the Justice Building.


	5. District 4 Reaping

Destiny Kalani~17

Earlier this morning, I went down to the secluded beach by our house and I saw a shadowy figure waiting there. Ryan. My best friend. We'd known each other since the first day of school and we'd stayed best friends since, even though we are the most popular in our year. We are both sociable and our families are well respected so naturally we were close. I dumped my bag on the pebbles and snuck up on Ryan. "Boo!". He yelled in fright and fell into the water. "Hey! Destiny! It's cold!"  
"Haha!" I teased.  
"Help me up then!" he muttered, trying to hide a smile. As I stretched my tanned hand towards him, Ryan tugged me in with him. I squealed and splashed him, then dived under the waves. I always felt at home in/under water. It's where dad was most comfortable even though the ocean claimed his life in the end. I remember that day like it was yesterday, even though it was three years ago.

_News had spread about a lost ship. Everyone came to Destiny and her mother. "Madeline! Do you know what's happened?" They'd all ask. Destiny's mother would shake her head and they'd wait by the docks like everyone else. Ryan and Destiny sat together, worried for their fathers. Destiny's father was the Captain. Everyone liked Captain Marcus Armond and knew that he would sacrifice his life for his crew. Destiny knew this, and this worried her. After three days, most of the crew came back, including Ryan's father. But Destiny's dad and Madeline's husband never did._

"Ryan! I'm going to get changed for the reaping, kay?" I called to him, after drying off.  
"Okay!" he called back, "And may the odds be ever in your favour!" I smiled and sprinted home. "Hey mom! I'm home!"  
"Okay dear, get ready now." she answered quietly. Something was wrong. I asked her if she was okay. "Not really." She replied, "I'm worried about you. You see, they normally pick people who are already in pain or who are related to people against the government. And you, you are in pain." I nodded, a tear running down my cheek. "I'll be fine. We are a career district so someone would volunteer for me." I reassured her. Then I dashed upstairs to my room. Out of my wardrobe, I pulled a lilac, strapless dress. It was pretty, not ridiculous like some other reaping outfits I had seen. I laced a pair of gold sandals over my feet and slipped on a pearl ring from my father. I silently brushed my chocolate hair. It was too long and needed cutting. Oh well, I'll ask mother to cut it tomorrow. But now, it was time for the reaping. I walked quietly with my mother to the town square and signed in with a bunch of my friends from school. I stood with half my usual popular crowd as we waited for the mayor and escort to do their thing. Finally, the escort swirled his long fingers in the female reaping bowl and pulled out one slip of paper. "Destiny Kalani!" I slowly started walking to the stage, waiting for someone to volunteer. But no one did. And I found myself halfway to the stage. "No! No! You can't! You're evil! It's not fair!" Someone was screaming. It was Ryan. A peacekeeper grabbed him and held him in the seventeen year old section. I reached the stage as the escort reached the boy's bowl. In the background, I could still hear Ryan screaming and shouting.

Alexander Daly~18

"So then, I told him to shove his offer where the sun don't shine!" Trix said to Natalie. God, little sisters were so annoying! "Leave us alone sis!" I told her. She poked her 10 year old tongue out and skipped off to her bunch of stupid friends, her long dark hair swinging behind her. Natalie smiled at me and said "Your little sister is so cute!"  
"Reminds me of you!" I flirted. She giggled and leaned in for a kiss, just as my best friends Mitchel and Sonny came into the cafe. They wolf whistled as they saw us kissing and Natalie broke away looking embarrassed. "Sorry. My friends are idiots! I'll see you later." I told her. She nodded and left. I glared at my best mates whilst they grinned. "Come on!" I said.

We left the cafe to go to my house so we could get ready for the reaping. We talked and laughed and I put a blue button up shirt on with my black pants. "Alexander?" My mother, Chara, called uncertainly.  
"Hi Mother. Mitchel and Sonny are here." I replied politely. She and my father raised me properly, like a gentleman. I have to do loads of chores but like most guys my age, I frequently snuck off to be the confident and arrogant Alex. Only Mitchel and Sonny knew this side of me. "Well, good luck boys!" Mother called again.  
"Bye Mrs Daly."  
"See you tomorrow Mrs Daly."

We left to go to the square for the ridiculous reaping. The Capitol makes such a fuss about it. I heard that they even have parties with buffets and dancing. Whereas in the Districts, it's something to dread, to be scared of. My chance of getting picked is high. I've watched all the Games to pick up on skills and tricks just in case I am reaped. Well, nows the time. My last reaping. Will the odds be in my favour? Probably not. Mitchel, Sonny and I took our places in the 18 year old male section, waiting for the Reaping to begin. The girl is picked and a seventeen year old guy standing in front of me goes mental. Peacekeepers drag him away screaming. "Now for the, um... boys! Yeah. Time for the boys. The male tribute is Alexander Daly!" The escort said. What? Me? In my last year! Really? Well, bring it. I plastered a smirk on my face and stomped up the metal steps to the stage. At least I left a few dents there. "District Four! These are your tributes! Shake hands please." The escort said loudly into the microphone. We shook hands and Destiny and I were dragged into the Justice Building.

**So! That was District Four! Hope you enjoyed it! I still need reviews as it makes me a better writer! Also, please check out my other story, Victor's Stories. Thanks for reading!  
Zuri2002 xx**


	6. District 5 Reaping

Cheyenne Austen~16

"Don't trust the people in the Capitol... those people are a bunch of liars and murderers!" That's what my mother has said for 11 years, ever since father died. I still don't know exactly how or why he died, just that it was the Capitol's fault. It's also the Capitol's fault that 23/24 kids die every year in their sadistic Hunger Games. I could be one of those kids. I have 19 entries this year because of tesserae. I'm worried for Blake, my only friend. He has 21 entries even though we're the same  
age. I hate these Games and I don't get why people actually volunteer.

I woke up early this morning to get ready for the stupid Reaping. I slowly brushed my light brown hair, its waves uncontrollable. I sang as I sorted out my extremely long fringe. Blake says I have a brilliant singing voice even though I'm a fierce girl underneath. Then I itched my forest green eyes and sighed. I pulled on a simple black dress and white socks. Something plain. Perfect.

I called my mother, Patti, to tell her that I was going to find Blake. "Okay sweetheart. Be careful!" She replied. My mum's so over protective. She would hate for me to go into the games as then she would have no one left. She would break down and would neglect her work as District Five's doctor. Anyway, I slammed the door behind me and ran at full speed to Blake's house. "Hey Cheyenne. What's up?" He asked.  
"It's Reaping Day. What do you think's up!?" I replied grumpily. He smiled and said,  
"You have 16 entries! You won't be picked!" That was Blake. Always positive. We couldn't be anymore different but they do say that opposites attract. "Come on, let's go."

We signed in and stood opposite each other in the square. The mayor said his same boring speech and handed it over to the escort, Snowball. She had a dress like an icicle and her makeup was meant to look like it was melting snow. She was pathetic. "Well, let's get straight to the Reaping, yes?" She said, trotting over to the female bowl. "Cheyenne Austen! Come on up sweetie!" What! No! I stared at my feet, my face emotionless. This couldn't be happening! A girl behind me shoved me forwards and I slowly and calmly walked to the stage. I caught Blake's panicked eye. I didn't know what would happen to me. The escort called out, "Now for the boys!"

Spencer Kelly~13

Reaping day... I'm not worried! I only have 6 entries as I'm young and I only take a bit of tesserae. I still have to dress up though so I pulled on a clean white shirt and a pair of black trousers. I brushed my messy blond hair and blinked my thin turquoise eyes. "Hey Spence. You worried?" my older sister Elena said, coming into my room. She's 19 so she's safe from the Reaping. I've still got 5 years to go. "No," I replied, "I'm safe."  
"So, is your girlfriend coming?" She teased, uncharacteristically.  
"Faye isn't my girlfriend! We're just friends!" I said, going downstairs to eat my breakfast. Faye and I were just friends as we had known each other for ages and she was the only person I had spoken to about Eva. I had plenty of other friends, but me and Faye were close.

I slowly ate my cereal, daydreaming about what would do if I won the Hunger Games. I would buy a nice house, nicer food, better everything. But that wouldn't happen as I'm 13 and small for my age. I would probably die in the Bloodbath, so my mother encourages me and Elena to be thankful for what we have now. So I carried on eating my usual breakfast (you didn't get much variety here) and then ran upstairs to get Elena. "Mother and father said they'll meet us there Spencer." She said, pulling on a nice pair of shoes to go with her pretty blue dress. I grabbed a pair of trainers and shut the door behind me. We walked to the square, making small talk for ten minutes before we had to sign in. The strange Capitol man stabbed my finger with the weird machine and mumbled, "Next." I stood opposite Faye and next to some of my other friends. The escort, Snowball, called for Cheyenne Austen. She was calm as she walked to the stage. "Now the boys! Spencer Kelly!" cried Snowball. Me! No! No! No! No, it couldn't be me! "Spencer, come on sweetie." I slowly walked to the stage and felt tears running down my face. I was going to die... "Shake hands tributes!" Cheyenne and I shook and I knew she would last longer than me, she was about 3/4 years older than me. I felt a gloved hand shove my back into the Justice Building. I was definitely going to die.

So that was D5! What do you guys think? Please check out my other story, _Victor's Stories_ as I need more readers. Also, chapter 3 of _Victor's Stories_ is an SYOT, so please submit!  
Zuri2002


	7. District 6 Reaping

Fiona Winters~ 14

"Good luck Fiona." my 11 year old brother whispered as his smooth little hand brushed against mine. Andrew was the baby of the family and I was the eldest so we formed a strange but special relationship that no one else understood. The other three were 13 and 12. There's the second oldest in the family, Jace, who's 13. Then there's Adrianna and Frederick. They were twelve and, sadly, twins. You see, Adrianna was never meant to be born as twins in Panem are unlucky, considering they could both be reaped in the same year if one is male and one is female. But this was their 1st year so nothing would happen.

"Sweeties! We're going to work, okay! We'll see you at the Reapings!" My mum called up the stairs. Great, we wouldn't have to see them for another hour. So, as per usual, Fiona-the-Great-and-Loyal will look after the kids. Yippee! Not.

I forced out the knots in my long black hair and scrubbed my creamy-white skin. I trudged downstairs and grabbed the half empty box of boring cardboard-like D6 Cereal. It would have to do though. I poured some into 5 bowls and ate the smallest one myself. Then, they all came running down the stairs, all noisy and arguing. "Really Fiona!? District Six Cereal again!" Frederick sighed. I nodded and stacked my plate by the broken sink. I kissed them all and went to get dressed. Looking through my wardrobe, I realised that I had nothing to wear. So, I raided mum's wardrobe and found a black t-shirt, blue jeans and even a denim jacket! They would fit fine.

I went back downstairs to gather the troops and leave for the square. Jace had the younger ones lined up by the door, all ready with their shoes on. "Thanks Jace! Right, come on then you lot. Let's go." I said whilst pulling on my battered sneakers. "Will mum and dad meet us there?" Adrianna asked as we left. I nodded as we reached the Justice Building. Our father was there, waiting to look after Andrew. "Where's mum?" Andrew asked.  
"She'll be here soon, don't worry." He replied. So, Jace, Adrianna, Frederick and I signed in and went to stand in our sections. "Welcome, citizens of District Six!" The mayor called out. He began reading the Treaty of Treason and then showed us the pathetic video of the dark days and the beginnings of the Hunger Games. Then the ridiculous new escort reached the stage in her over the top silver outfit. "Hello District Six! Well, isn't this exciting! My name is Coga! So, let's get this Reaping over with!" Her voice was smooth and it sounded like a machine when it had been oiled. Probably what she was going for. She strutted over to the girl's bowl, "Fiona Winters!"

No! I felt tears run down my cheeks. I ran over to Jace and grabbed him. "Promise me that when I go, you'll look after them 'cause mum and dad can't. Promise me!"  
"I promise. Fiona... I'll see you in the Justice Building." I felt a strong pair of hands grab my waist and pull me away from Jace. "No!" I screamed. I fought hard and kicked and hit but it was no use. The Peacekeepers dragged me to the stage and stood me up next to the escort. I sobbed into my hand and looked at Adrianna and Frederick and wished that Jace would look after them like he promised. "Well, that's...umm... Fiona Winters everyone!" No one clapped. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw a woman coming out of the Justice Building's side entrance.  
Mum.

Morpheus Henson~ 14

"Mum. Do you think that dad will come to see me if I'm reaped?" I asked. She sighed and put down the bike chain that she was oiling. "Who knows when it comes to your father?" I nodded sadly. We only have each other but she gets angry at me a lot. Her sister left her to be with a farmer in District Ten and I have never met my cousins. Then my dad divorced her and now has a new family on the other side of the District.

"Go and get ready for the Reaping Morpheus. I'll meet you at the square." I nodded and went to the back of the shop to clean away the dirt and grease on my hands. I poured a little bit of water on my hands from a bucket. We were poorer than most but we knew how to get by.

I trudged up the back stairs to get changed for the stupid reaping. I don't see why it's important. It doesn't effect most of us. Just the two families who's children were reaped. But the rest of us still have to dress up and act happy for the Reapings so I pulled on a clean white shirt and a green bow tie then tugged in a pair of black trousers. They were creased like crazy bit they would have to do. "Morpheus! Get down here now!" Mum yelled.  
"Yes mother, I'm coming." I called back. I ran down the stairs into our kitchen. "Cereal for your Morpheus. Come on, eat up." I nodded and sat at the broken table. She gave me some District Six Issued Cereal, dry, and some water. She kissed my forehead and smiled. "You won't be reaped darling." I just sat and ate. No reason to tempt fate. "Well, I'm going to see Nereus and Hyperion." I got up and pulled on my usual muddy brown boots and silently closed the door.

When I reached the square, I signed in and saw Hyperion and Nereus laughing in the 14 year old section. They were my best friends and the only people I opened up to. "Hey guys!" I smiled.  
"Hey, what wrong with you? You're smiling!" Hyperion joked. I was about to reply when the escort reached the stage, did the usual video and speech... Blahblahblah. Then, the female was called. I recognised her as we were in the same year at school. She put on a huge drama, clutching that 13 year old guy, screaming and fighting the peacekeepers... Whew.

"Morpheus Henson!" Wait, what!? No! Not me! I felt tears start to run down my cheeks as I stumbled towards the stage. "District Six! These are your tributes!"

Oh no...

Come on guys! I'm not getting enough reviews. I need positive feedback and negative and your reviews need to say something other than, "I loved it! Please update!" 'cause that doesn't mean anything. Right, rant over! So, how did you like the first half of the Reapings (*squeal* can't believe we're there!)?  
Zuri2002


	8. President

President Regan POV

_Sir, you have a visitor. It's Gamemaker Ellicott_ my Avox slipped me a note. "Let her in Octalia" I sighed. She nodded and open my solid oak door. "Why, Tasmin! What a lovely surprise!" I said smiling. I liked this one- she knows how to make the Districts suffer. "Hello Mr President. I have had another idea for the arena, one that will draw the tributes in and create bloodthirsty fights." I smiled again and gestured with my hand to her black folder. She handed it over, a nervous smile on her pale face. I flicked my eyes over her plans. "Ooh. This is good Tasmin. Very good..." I pressed a little button on the edge of my desk, "Hello, Arena Build Department. I'm sending down plans for another part of the arena..." I finalised the plan with the people who built the arena and then Tasmin gave me a slip of golden paper. I gave her a questioning look. "The tributes, sir." I looked down the list:

_District 1  
M) Calix Winslow (16)  
F) Aera Ruby Gloss (17)_

_District 2  
M) Yung Chang du Chi (15)  
F) Circe DiCaprisio (18)_

_District 3  
M) Jan Jasen (17)  
F) Valentine Templeton (15)_

_District 4  
M) Alexander Daly (18)  
F) Destiny Kalani (17)_

_District 5  
M) Spencer Kelly (13)  
F) Cheyenne Austen (16)_

_District 6  
M) Morpheus Henson (14)  
F) Fiona Winters (14)_

_District 7  
M) Rowan Timmer (18)  
F) Stara Aspen (17)_

_District 8  
M) Emmery Fallon (14)  
F) Etta Starne (16)_

_District 9  
M) Mason Sonnerdayne (14)  
F) Sierra Kyles (17)_

_District 10  
M) Ares Orford (15)  
F) Alexandra Greenhold (16)_

_District 11  
M) Scout Erthens (17)  
F) Juniper Allen (18)_

_District 12  
M) Cole Kaizer (15)  
F) Tasha Mellark (15)_

"Hmm... Circe sounds interesting. Haven't I met a DiCaprisio before?"  
"Her sister, Calypso DiCaprisio, died a few years ago."  
"Hmmm... Ooh! Mellark! Now, where have I heard that name before?!"  
"Peeta Mellark was her great-uncle, sir. It was an easy choice."  
I nodded. "Good, good. Well, I'll see you tomorrow sweetie."  
"Yes sir." Tasmin smiled, "Well, goodbye." She left and shut the door politely behind her. Octalia left too and I lent back in my chair and sighed.  
Oh so young and innocent...  
This year better be good...  
Or Tasmin Ellicott would just be another name on a gravestone...

**So that's just a slight taster of a different side of the Hunger Games story. Please read the note at the bottom of my profile if you have a tribute in this story and PM me ASAP. Also, I will only update District 6's reaping when I get 30 reviews, okay. 30!  
Zuri2002**


End file.
